No Church In The Wild
by MyLittleMonster'sFantasy
Summary: Angie is working at the local club as a bartender while trying to go back to college. Her ex-boyfriend seems to think its okay to dump his kid in her lap to go party and ruin her chances at trying to start a life for herself.


Angelique stumbled into her apartment half asleep, while her hands clumsily searched for the light switch. The bar was packed this evening and she had to come in and work an extra shift. Rubbing her eyes and putting her hair into a ponytail, she went to the bathroom and took off her make up. She skipped brushing her teeth or taking a shower, knowing in the morning she'd regret it, and went straight to bed. It was four thirty in the morning when she got home, and by the time she got into bed it was five o'clock.

As she closed her eyes and let her body succumb into darkness she heard a ringing. It sounded like her ringtone to her phone, but she didn't pay it any attention. The ringing, though, began to get more profuse. Angelique couldn't stand it anymore and she opened her eyes. It took her brain a while to realize that the ringing was indeed her phone, and that it was no longer dark outside.

She looked at her phone and finally decided to pick it up and she grumbled out a "_hello?_"

"Angie? Thank god you're awake."

It was Kyle, her… ex-boyfriend's (if you could even call him a boyfriend in the first place) son. She never had a problem with the kid, and in fact she adored him.

"Kyle? What is it?"

"I need a ride to school, dad isn't awake and I missed the bus. Please, I can't be late." Kyle begged.

She sat up straighter and rubbed her eyes. Of course Justin wouldn't be awake; he was never awake until later in the day. Some would say that he could be a nocturnal of some sort.

"When do you gotta be at school, honey?"

"Thirty minutes… I tried calling you earlier but you didn't pick up." Kyle solemnly said over the phone.

"I'll pick you up, don't worry."

"Thanks so much Angie!" Kyle replied thankful.

After she hung up, Angie put her hair in a messy bun and slipped on some canvas shoes. She locked her and walked to her blue Chevy Silverado (a gift from her father). She tore out of her drive way and went to Justin's house. The traffic was light so she got there in no time. When she pulled up in the driveway, she found Kyle standing on the porch.

When he got into the cab of the truck, he blushed after looking at his father's ex-girlfriend's attire, a pair of Nike Pros and a tee shirt with a pair slip-on canvas shoes. Angie looked down and laughed a little, "Sorry, you caught me at a bad time."

Kyle looked down in shame, he didn't mean to call her, but his father was unreliable at the moment and he missed the bus. Last night his dad had said that he needed to take care of some business and that he would take young Kyle to school, but that was before he went down to the bar for a couple of hours.

"He go out last night?" Angie asked stopping at a stop light.

"Yeah, talked about going to see you, but then started talking about this other girl, Crystal. Next thing I know he isn't home until three." Kyle sighed, he knew of his father's habit of partying and getting high. Kyle also knew that his dad cheated on Angie many times. Currently his father and Angie weren't together, but it didn't stop each of them from going over to the other's house to go and fuck every once in a while. Kyle liked Angie; she was nice and treated him as if he were an adult –unlike the others who treated him like he was four.

It was silent in the truck until Angie pulled up in front of the school with ten minutes to spare for Kyle.

"Have a good day Kyle," Angie smiled.

Kyle sighed and looked at Angie with melancholy eyes, "Hey Angie?"

She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow indicating for him to continue.

"Are you and dad gonna get back together? I really like having you around. It's not the same at the house without you." Kyle admitted.

Angie sighed and looked at Kyle, then focused on the stop sign in front of the truck, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. "I don't know Kyle, you know how your dad is and it really hurts when he does what he does."

"Oh… I miss you Angie."

"I miss you too Kyle, I really do. Now go or you'll be late for school." She said wrapping her arms around him.

Kyle got out of the truck, waving goodbye to Angie and walking up to his friends. They playfully shoved him and openly teased him about Angie until the bell rang and they went inside the school.

Angie drove away from the school and noticed that she was low on gas. Sighing, she turned left and pulled into the nearest gas station and convenience store, Sunlight Jr. Angie put the truck in park and then turned it off. She walked into Sunlight Jr. and walked to the cooler section to grab a bottle of water. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, the old crusty manager leering at her. She scoffed (she was starting to regret not changing out of her pajamas) and mumbled a quick and agitated "_pervert_" under her breath and made her way to the counter. She saw a blonde woman working and smiled.

"That'll be all?" The clerk asked.

"Uh, I need thirty dollars of gas on pump," Angie leaned back to see where she had parked; "pump seven and a pack of Marlboro Reds, short, please."

"That'll be 47 dollars and 65 cents." The blonde said, Melissa as her name tag read, and handed the pack of cigarettes to Angie.

Angie handed the clerk her debit card and turned to see the manager still staring, but more so at the clerk.

"He always stare at people?" Angie asked while putting her pin number in.

"Only the pretty ones." The clerk replied, disgusted.

"Well, he must be staring at you then. I know for a fact that I look like death this fine morning." Angie mumbled tearing the packaging off the small box. "You have a good day now."

The clerk laughed and rolled her eyes, but wished her the same. Angie walked out the door and after holding it open for some sweet old man, she made her way to her truck. While she was pumping gas, she felt a stinging and harsh slap on her rear. Angie yelped and turned around with her fist raised. She registered the face and laugh and lowered her fist. Angie scoffed and turned back to pumping her gas, grumbling to herself.

"Think I can bum one, baby?" The voice asked referring to the smokes in her hand.

"I know for a fact you got money, buy yourself a damn pack and quit asking me for shit." Angie snapped turning around glaring at the person. It was Justin, wearing a red muscle tee and black basketball shorts.

"What the fuck crawled up your cooch and died, bitch?" Justin said, snatching the pack out of her hand, taking a cigarette and then throwing the pack at her face.

"I've had a long fucking day and I don't need you pestering me, ass." Angie said her voice on the verge of screaming. She turned back to pumping her gas when she felt a swift hand come and smack her in the back of the head. Then again and again. "He's just doing this to annoy you Ang, stay calm." Angie kept repeating to herself. The smacking continued.

Finally when the pump clicked signaling that it was done, Angie had become fed up with Justin's behavior.

"Justin! Fucking quit it, god dammit!" Angie's hands flew and hit Justin in the face.

"Bitch, shut the fuck up. God can't even mess with you." Justin yelled as he shoved her, causing her to fall against her truck. Justin scoffed and spit on the ground next to her before turning around and walking into the convenience store.

"Oh fuck you!" Angie screamed picking up the pack of Marlboro Reds and then climbing into her truck. She slammed the door and started it. She laid her head on the steering wheel before driving away back to her house.


End file.
